GCWaves
Garrett Williamson ''' and '''Chase Weimer, known as a duo on YouTube as GC Waves, are two amateur cinematographers and directors. They are both also cousins, Garrett being the older one. Although the primary genre of their channel is skits and shorts, they may be best known for their show, RTTTA, a show revolving mainly around gaming but including many other topics such as movies and television and news. The name "GC Waves" derives from the first letters of both first names, while "Waves" referres to soundwaves. The duo originally began on an earlier channel known as WeimFam. History Garrett and Chase began making home videos together as younger kids. By 2010, Chase began making videos on YouTube on a channel called "WeimFam." Eventually, Garrett joined in and the two of them began creating videos together. In summer of 2011, the two began working on a plan to become an official duo, and finally settled on the name "GC Waves." In November of 2011, Garrett and Chase opened a YouTube channel, and thus GC Waves was born. The first short released was called "INE," a short about Garrett's anger toward the dog Crumpet for eating his food. Crumpet would eventually become a reappearing character in GC Waves shorts, until her death in early 2014. Including WeimFam videos, seven shorts were released in 2011, six shorts were released in 2012, and twelve were released in 2013. By the end of January of 2012, Garrett began a new show called RTTTA, which was originally just an experiment. By the end of the year, RTTTA had gained a little bit of success and gained the GC Waves channel most of its subscribers. RTTTA has quickly changed dramatically since its beginnings in early 2012, and is still running. Videos Shorts The primary genre of GC Waves is skits and shorts. RTTTA episodes appear more often and are more consistent, due to the longer time shorts can take to finish. However, shorts remain GC Waves's main attraction, despite the fact they may take longer to be published. GC Waves shorts normally are comedic 2-6 minute short films, though there is no specific guideline they give themselves when creating a short. They can be found in their GC Waves playlist. RTTTA A show created by Garrett Williamson in January 2012, RTTTA (Random Things to Talk About) is a show primarily about video games, though it often consists of topics non-gaming-related as well. The show was originally inspired by the Philip DeFranco show with topics such as news and politics, but eventually evolved into a much different style. The show's current style is very similar to that of JonTron or PeanutButterGamer and has some similar elements to Sxephil's Philip DeFranco Show. RTTTA is an official YouTube show, and has had four seasons. Season 1 RTTTA began as an experiment with a simple short episode published on January 28, 2012. The original idea was to have a main episode every Saturday and and a "semi-episode" every Wednesday. Shortly after, however, the "semi-episodes" were cancelled and the show simply went by a simple every-Saturday schedule. Season 1 ended at the end of 2012. Season 2 The show had gradually begun to drift away from the Philip DeFranco Show style by the beginning of season 2. By the beginning of season 2, many features had been added, such as the "Question of the Week." Season 2 ran from January 12, 2013 to July 6, 2013. 'Season 2.5' Season 2.5 was a "renovation" of RTTTA after more than a month of absence. Season 2.5 was likely the biggest change for RTTTA, including different editing techniques, new characters, background music, more visuals and features, and even an update in the camera quality. Season 2.5 ran from August 10, 2013 to November 24, 2013. Season 3 The third season began the concept of a subplot in the show, connecting each episode, sometimes ending them with cliffhangers. Season 3 also put an end to features such as the "Question of the Week" and "Video of the Week." Season 3 episodes' time durations have also generally been shorter compared to previous seasons, but there have been a couple of exceptions. The first official episode of season 3 (not including teasers and pre-season episodes) released February 1, 2014. Season 3 is still currently running, though there have been about 6 months of absence since the last episode. However, Garrett has acknowledged that a new episode is still in the works. Other Channels GCWavesSecond GCWavesSecond is GC Waves's second channel, consisting of occasional vlogs and bonus videos. The channel was opened in summer of 2012. GCWGames GCWGames is GC Waves's gaming channel, consisting mainly of indie computer games. However, the channel is currently inactive, though they wish to revive it at some point in the future, hoping to do more console games. Affiliates Gar-Art Studios Gar-Art Studios is Garrett's personal channel, which opened at the end of 2012. gwilliamsonofficial Garrett Williamson Music channel is Garrett's music channel, which opened in September of 2012. blinkandyoumissit Josiah Clark, going by the name "blinkkandyoumissit," is a YouTuber creating LP's, video gaming show videos, shorts, vlogs, and other things since Fall of 2009. He has multiple channels. Blinkk2 Before becoming Blinkk's second channel, Blinkk2 was originally "HerrinPlays," a separate LP channel that Josiah Clark created after becoming nearly inactive on blinkkandyoumissit. When blinkkandyoumissit revived, HerrinPlays became the second channel. JosiahClarkTV Josiah Clark's channel consisting of other videos, mainly shorts and skits. JosiahClarkBlog Josiah Clark's vlogging channel. Links *GC Waves on Facebook *GC Waves on Twitter Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers